universal belonging
by mamellias
Summary: Everyone has a special place in the world, as long as they have a special someone. Fifty sentences; Itachi, Tenten.


**universal belonging**

* * *

1.**Comfort **- It was the warm honey melting frozen coal as they passed each other on a deserted road, an acknowledging nod from both parties, that left Itachi feeling like he was halfway there.

2. **Kiss **- The first time they engaged in battle against one another a barrage of steel flew at him, not one meeting flesh except a stray senbon he did not detect that kissed his cheek quickly, a trail of blood in its wake.

3. **Soft **- He was welcomed back to the base with taunts regarding the cut marring his face and a half smirking Konan commenting quietly on how he was becoming much to soft ever since his first encounter with the bun-haired kunoichi from his home village.

4. **Pain **- On their next run in, he left Kisame to deal with Team Gai and with a bitter warning not to cause any unnecessary casualties, he took off towards his own foe.

5. **Potatoes **- Itachi watched with slight amusement as Tobi and Deidara went back and forth, arguing over whether the buns in her hair resembled pieces of chocolate, or soaked potatoes.

6. **Rain **- He was _not _watching her, he just so happened to be taking a stroll out in the downpour near her team's campsite when a mysterious large water proof blanket fell from the sky to cover her shivering body.

7. **Chocolate **- As the night wore on, Tobi admittedly won the debate, grinning behind his mask as the eldest Uchiha agreed with his statement; her hairstyle did resemble chunks of chocolate more so than soaked potatoes.

8. **Happiness **- "You have been smiling more often than not, Itachi-sempai. Does it have anything to do with Konoha-san?"

9. **Telephone **- After their last encounter (she was separated from her team and he had lost Kisame in the storm) he noticed she wasn't the slightest bit scared of him, and instead of knocking her out like he was going to, he slipped some valuable information about the other members of his organization and their current positions before placing her in a peaceful genjutsu.

10. **Ears **- "Is there a reason we're listening in on her conversation with that Hyuuga kid?" Kisame snarled, waiting for his partner's answer that would never come.

11. **Name **- "Tenten," she whispered to the approaching darkness, making sure her sleeping teammates weren't disturbed in her speech.

12. **Sensual **- His reddened eyes marveled at the way her body twisted in combat, pondering the many dips and curves and valleys of her perfectly sculpted form.

13. **Death **- When Kisame glowered about how he nearly "had them" (Itachi knew after countless time spent with the older man to know what that meant) Itachi ran off towards where the battle took place, hopelessly wishing she wasn't laying at her deathbed.

14. **Sex **- "When are you going to make your move?" Hidan growled, gesturing with his hands various inappropriate _positions _in which the Uchiha could "make use of" the next time he and she meet.

15. **Touch **- If it wasn't for the spark of electric fire that ran through the very core of his body when their hands brushed as they passed each other yet again (on the very same road, coincidentally), Itachi would have kept denying his attraction ("You're in love, baka") towards the brunette.

16. **Weakness **- On his birthday he found her in the middle of the forest surrounding Konoha pounding a ruined tree as she questioned her own fortitude.

17. **Tears **- He didn't know what to make of when she appeared at his side as he bent over the mass graves of his deceased clan, wishing they were well and wiping a stray tear ("Everything is alright, Uchiha-san").

18. **Speed **- Wondering how she managed to catch up with him as he made his way out of the village he long ago abandoned, she answered his unspoken question, "I train every day, eight hours a day, with two of the fastest men in Konoha, you'd think I'd get more credit on my own ever-growing speed."

19. **Wind** - "I always figured you needed wind to stabilize your ability in the air...but I guess you aren't no ordinary bird, are you, Tenten?"

20. **Freedom **- Pein told them to make use of their few days off, so Itachi went to visit the object of his affection, breaking his leader's rules of staying away from the Hidden Leaf.

21. **Life **- He understood her unasked question when he popped out of the blue in the center of her living room, "We, admittedly, only live once and I am taking advantage of my new-found knowledge." (1)

22. **Jealousy **- "Are you _sure _you don't want to kill him?" Deidara pestered as he, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, and a fuming Itachi looked on at the prince they were supposed to detain from reaching the Land of Fire flirting obnoxiously with his only female escort.

23. **Hands **- Itachi found himself studying his hands carefully, folding them against each other, trying to figure out why she had said they were a marvelous set; he later found out it was because she was in awe at the perfect shape they were in, smooth and soft to the touch even after taking so many lives ("Yours are just as good," he tried assuring her).

24. **Taste **- She tasted of blueberries and milk tea, he mused, as he finally took the initiative to test out her plump lips.

25. **Devotion **- When he had, begrudgingly, accepted her pleads to train her (not that she needed it, he voiced) he did not realize this meant she would request some time off from her duty so she could travel at his side until she felt she was strong enough to return; of course, the Hokage had no clue of whom her new sempai was.

26. **Forever **- As dusk fell over the valley, Tenten entwined her fingers with his unsuspecting ones, mumbling something about always being with him no matter what the circumstances, and in return she was blessed with a genuine smile and a squeeze of the hand; a silent promise.

27. **Blood **- The first time he coughed up the sticky red substance in front of her was when they were out in the nearest town picking up a list of necessities Konan gave them for the base, and it was also the first time he ever saw her panic.

28. **Sickness **- It wasn't until they reached the hideout with bags in their arms when Tenten noticed the fever he was running, "You should have said you weren't feeling well, baka! I would've made Fishboy and Tobi go fetch the items so you could rest.."

29. **Melody **- Itachi liked the foreign sound rumbling from her throat as he laid in bed, sweating from every pore his body had.

30. **Star **- "It doesn't matter if you're feeling better; you will not leave this bed until I see you fit," Tenten mumbled quietly, putting his silent protests to rest with a kiss on the cheek; _no matter how highly of yourself._

31. **Home **- Tenten found it harder and harder thinking about returning to Konoha as the days flew by, "You guys are my home now," she told Pein and Konan the week she was supposed to depart back to the village.

32. **Confusion **- She never questioned him about the necklace wrapped around his neck, something he didn't understand, but nonetheless, he left it alone.

33. **Fear **- "Why were you never afraid of me," he found himself asking the night she gave herself to him, and she replied back in a hushed tone, "There was nothing to ever fear."

34. **Lightning **- Tenten didn't know what made her do it, but as Sasuke ran at Itachi with his thrice as deadly, more improved Chidori blade, she jumped in between the Uchiha brothers and thought how amazing lightning looked up close.

35. **Bonds **- After taking the unconscious Tenten to higher grounds, Itachi turned to his little brother and said a silent prayer to his dead ancestors, wishing him luck in what he was about to retell and hoping the selfish little boy he's always loved would believe him.

36. **Market **- Itachi stared blankly at the two healing teens gazing up in awe at the black steel, double-bladed katana in the window of the small village's busy market district before turning their freakishly similar puppy eyes to the man with the money.

37. **Technology **- Itachi gave her a small charm for her birthday which not only held their initials, but with a press of a button on the back centerpiece, it transformed into an elegant dagger and she thanked him with a poke to the stomach.

38. **Gift **- He told her he didn't want, didn't _need, _anything for his next birthday but she insisted he take the scroll she had stolen from the Uchiha compound before leaving the village so at least it would be in the right hands.

39. **Smile ****- **"I knew her back when we were genin," Sasuke said to him as they watched Tenten mess around with a new poison, "her smile is still as bright as ever."

40. **Innocence **-A loud _boom _sounded off from Deidara's room, and when everyone gathered around the charred door a dusty Tenten emerged, looking as innocent as a newborn.

41. **Completion **- "I'm done!" Tenten shouted throughout the hideout, carrying a small vial of purple in her dainty hands and running towards the room where Itachi and Sasori sat, "I'm done."

42. **Clouds **- Itachi stared up at the floating blobs of white dotting the sky, "Shikamaru used to drag me to go cloud watching with him everyday," Tenten spoke, longing hidden in the flat tone of her voice.

43. **Sky **- The sky was a total of seven colors when they announced to the rest of the organization they were together ("They have to know, Itachi, it's only a matter of time") and ("They already _do_").

44. **Heaven **- The eldest Uchiha thought it was ironic he found Tenten,

45. **Hell **- because she was literally _heaven _and he was, to most, literally _hell. _

46. **Sun **- Itachi never liked the sun for it was much too hot, bright, and yellow for his tastes, but if it was Tenten's desire to take a walk in with the sun out shining, he would oblige.

47. **Moon **- Tenten always liked the moon for it reminded her of many things (one being a certain teammate and his cousin she can't help but miss dearly, she tells Itachi).

48. **Waves **- "This is the Land of Waves?" Tenten says in bliss, watching the salty water crash against the cliff they were standing on, "it's so beautiful."

49. **Hair **- Tenten was known for her twin buns and their status, but she would argue to the end of the world that Itachi's was much softer, silkier, and much more lush than hers will ever be.

50. **Supernova **- Itachi makes Tenten return to the village a month after she decided that no, she was not going to, because he did not want to see her become partially like he.

**end**

* * *

footnote1: I've had that song (The Motto) stuck in my head and I absolutely hate it. But I couldn't help and point this out, I sure didn't mean to write it haha.

well, I tried. review if you wish and if not, until next time :)


End file.
